


Fact Check

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: In which Sammy is wrong and Jack has to correct him.





	Fact Check

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr.

"Hey, Jack," Ben says, shooting the other man a nod as he sets about sanitizing the equipment. Jack nods back, taking his seat in the booth's back corner, coffee in one hand, e-reader in the other. A small smile tugs at the corner of Ben's mouth at the sight, so familiar now. It isn't the Sammy and Ben show without Jack sitting quietly in the corner. It's partly that Jack doesn't want to be alone for too long, especially at night, and partly Sammy worries when weird shit starts happening and he can't be certain Jack's okay. Ben gets it. He felt that way about Emily when she first got back, even with...everything.

 

Also Jack makes sure Sammy gets to the station early and actually has time to review the schedule. Ben had _thought_ Sammy's perpetual lateness was due to all the research he was doing to try and find Jack , but apparently he's just always been like that.

 

"Good book?" Ben asks, throwing out the wipes and sitting in his own chair so he can test the mics and the board, make sure  everything is still working properly.

 

"Not really," Jack says. "It's  _King of King Falls_ ."

 

Ben tries and fails to stifle a disbelieving sound, shoots an apologetic glance Jack's way but finds he's smiling and shaking his head. "I know," he says. "I didn't really  _want_ to read it but Sammy paid for the damn thing I figured he should get his moneys worth."

 

"I didn't know he bought it!" Ben stares.

 

"Yeah, when he wanted to interview the author on the show, he wanted to go in informed." Jack shrugs. "He's actually a good journalist," he says, quietly. "When he's not. Distracted."

 

"You weren't a distraction, Jack," Ben says, earnest and sure.

 

Jack just shrugs, ducking his head and returning his attention to the book in his hand. Ben lets him retreat, returns his own attention to the board. Everything seems to be in working order, and not a moment too soon. The door swings open and Sammy comes in, waving at Ben, kissing Jack on the cheek, then taking his seat and putting on his headphones.

 

" Good evening, you're listening to King Falls AM," Sammy starts in. "That's 660 on the radio dial, and Ben has planned out quite the show for us tonight. You wanna tell them about it, Ben?"

 

"Well to  tonight we're going to talk about  the incident up near Perdition Woods last night," Ben says, glancing over at Jack, who doesn't even seem to be listening. "There were some sightings of one Esther Rawlins and a few other of our dearly departed, so we're going to talk to  Dr. Rosenblum about what exactly that means."

 

"So, Ben, were these apparitions? Is Perdition Woods haunted now?" Sammy asks.

 

Ben rolls his eyes. "No, Sammy, they weren't apparitions, we've been over this."

 

"But the dead walking. That would make them ghosts."

 

"Apparitions," Jack says absentmindedly.

  
Both Ben and Sammy turn to stare at him, then return to their mics.

 

"Right, yeah, apparitions." Sammy waves a hand. "So if they're dead and lingering they're apparitions?"

 

"These were apparently solid."

 

"According to a very drunk man answering a dead woman's booty call."

 

"They're not apparitions, Sammy," Jack says, still sounding like he's barely paying attention. "Apparitions can't manifest in Perdition Woods."

 

"How the hell do you even know that?" Sammy asks.

 

"Um. Guys, we're still live." Ben's only half-heartedly trying to get them back on topic. His finger is already inching towards the board to go to commercial. He's as curious as Sammy.

 

"It's well documented," Jack says, finally looking up from his book. "I was going through records in the library while you were sleeping in last week and there's ample evidence that it's impossible for apparitions to exist in Perdition Woods."

 

Sammy looks at Ben, the dead air stretching out with nothing to fill it, eyebrows raised.

 

"He's right," Ben says. "All the research states that Perdition Woods is anathema to spirits and apparitions. No one knows why."

 

Sammy's quiet again, glancing back at Jack with a proud smile on his face that Jack doesn't even see, then he's all business again. "Well folks, you've heard our story, so let's hear yours..."


End file.
